User talk:Cale2.0
Batman vs. Wolverine You should have not ask me that question. You know Wolverine, hands down. Come on. One of the most formdiable men in DC vs. one of the most formidable mutants in Marvel. You do the math. human vs. mutant. well trained and well conditioned vs. healing factor, enhanced physical abilities, equally trained if not better and most importantly, Adamantium claws. LOL. mccray316. Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the Super Soldier Serum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 02:58, August 6, 2011 Of course my friend.... I'm totally with you on that. I got kicked off of MCU.WIKI. because I was making an edit, and everyone came to attack me and i freaked on them because i was only trying to help, that's it. I was ONLY trying to help them with the edits.. It sucks that this page/site doesn';t get the love it needs to build up and be more of a Wikia page. Seems like a lot more people are going over to the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia to edit their pages. I haven't seen anyone from the MCU page take stuff from this one, but I'm sure some of them have stolen the information I've found. They've literally put their page for Daniel Whitehall on the Daniel Whitehall marvel-movie wikia to go to theirs.. Like WHAT. We don't need to see two pages of the same person. We jus needf more people to contribute on here honestly. But you def pull word for word from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia page.. Not cool man. May be we can work together to make some good edits on this Wikia. I just talked to Doom about it and i haven't heard back from him. Hope we can contribute more to this page and make it awesome-er. Npaproductions (talk) 01:42, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Inhumans Inhumans are humans with Kree blood in them so Inhuman because they're part Kree. Mutants are evolved humans. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Timeline Yes they are in 2015. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:54, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Cap suit I don't think they say, it could be an upgrade or it might be a completely new suit, we don't know for sure. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:43, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Biographies Just a reminder to keep any biographies in the past tense, noticed a couple on Matthew Murdock that aren't. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Gao There's a good chance she could be. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Punisher I heard that too but they didn't state it was the Punisher so not sure we can believe it. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Background Because the main background image is now white with Ant-Man on it it looks better if the text background isn't white either, it's supposed to be a very pale grey but I've realised it's much darker on mobile. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:50, July 17, 2015 (UTC) What year does it say in the Prelude? -Doomlurker (talk) 21:39, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Well the Cold War started in 1947 and finished in 1991 so if Hank created the suit in the 70s then it must be set in the 70s or 80s. - Doomlurker (talk) 07:05, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Response That's a really good idea about Scarlet Witch being able to restore Bucky's memories, hadn't thought of that! And don't worry about Npaproductions, if he reverts your edits I'll put them back and give him a warning. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:56, August 1, 2015 (UTC)